Little Makeover of BandtheB AR
by Ldrmas
Summary: Beauty and the Beast ending one shot AkuRoku style. That's all there needs to be said, please enjoy!


Enjoy!

* * *

Beauty and the Beast Akuroku Make over

Only chapter...sorry

"Come with me." Axel sighed as he rose from the bench offering his paw out to his blonde guest. Roxas lightly smiled and laid his hand in the fury one letting the claws gently grasp around the soft skin. Axel lead them into the forbidden west wing for he could trust Roxas now and wasn't afraid to let him come in. Rox smiled as he was lead inside but squeezed the arm he was holding, still a little bit afraid of the dark statues.

"This is it." Axe again sighed sounding almost sad as he picked up a glowing mirror from a small table that stood before a grand window, one that reached the ceiling. The small blonde gazed into the emerald jewels before taking the mirror and holding it in front of him, of course seeing his reflection in the glass.

"It will show you anything that you wish to. Anything at all." Rox's eyes widen as he heard that and stared at the large beast before looking back at the mirror. He stared at himself for just a moment longer then held it a bight higher and tighter.

"I-I wish to see Sora…please." The mirror shined and glowed a brightly, so much that Rox had to look away, but once he looked back he gasped as he saw a brunette faced down in the snow, barely breathing.

"Sora! Sora…no…he's dying…and all alone…oh…" Rox's eyes slowly began to weld with tears and only stared into the mirror. Axe had turned away and moved a large paw against the glass that protected his sole reminder of his curse, the blue rose. He closed his eyes tightly, knowing he had to say what he dreaded.

"Then-Then you must save him." It was just a whisper on the wind but to the blonde heard it as if it was a scream. He couldn't believe it.

"W-What?"

"You must go to him. Go. You are no longer bound to here." Axel said as on the inside his heart was shattering for he wanted the opposite, but knew this was right. Roxas would never be the same now knowing that his only family was dying. This was the right thing to do.

Roxas stepped closer trying to see the red beast's eyes, was he telling the truth?

"I'm free?" Axe lowered his head, slowly turning to the guest he had come to know, and adore.

"Yes, you're free." He whispered, refusing to meet the sapphire eyes. He couldn't nor wouldn't be able to let the blonde go if he did. Roxas stepped forward only imaging what this could be like for Axe. He placed his hand against the red's hairy cheek, never letting his eyes wander from the beast.

"Thank you…" He then whispered and before Axel could even look up, Rox was already out the door.

"Haha! I knew you could do it!" Lexeaus smiled as he wobbled into the room coming up to his master, who was now gazing again at the rose.

"I just knew you would be able to make-"

"He left." Axe admitted in a low voice, finally moving away from the glass vase and placing his hand against his cheek which was still warm from when Roxas had touched it.

"Of course you di-What!? But..But why?" Lex's wood went paler as his master had just said that he let go their last hope.

"…It's because, I love him."

-

"He did WHAT!?" The servants yelled after Lex told them the terrible news.

"It's true, sadly it's true."

"After all these years, he's fallen in love." Namine sighed, staring at the ground trying desperately not to cry.

"That's it! That should break the curse then, right!" Vexen added, his top candle lighting up with hope.

"You forget, Vexen. Rox must return the love." She reminded with a long sigh and Lex hung his head in sadness.

"It's too late now." No one noticed that Ven had sneaked away from the group.

-

"Ugh…I'm so…"

"Shh…" Roxas said softly as he placed a warm cloth on his brother's forehead. He was so happy to be home and that he had found Sora in time. Now even more happy that he was certain that the brunette was alright. The younger brother stirred, hearing the voice, knowing it. But couldn't believe it.

"Sora…Sora, I'm here. I'm right here." Rox whispered as he now stroked the brown soft hair.

"Rox…" Sora sighed, slowly opening his eyes, instantly smiling as familiar blonde hair and blue eyes came into focus.

"Roxas? Roxas!" He screamed before jumping into his brothers arms, crying yet so happy.

"Shh shh it's okay."

"I thought I would never see you again." Sora said after he pulled away to gaze at his sibling. "How did you get away? Did you escape?"

"I didn't need to Sora, I was set free."

"That horrible monster-"

"No, he's changed. He's truly kind." Roxas explained and even though Sora didn't want to believe it, he just smiled and hugged his blonde twin again, just happy to have his family back. They stayed like that for a moment before they heard a loud banging against the door.

Rox went to it, expecting to just turn whoever it was away, but when he opened it he narrowed his eyes as there was a really old man with bright yellow eyes, dressed in a suit.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'll be taking your brother now." The man said immediately and two men from the village, in fact everyone from the village was surrounding the house, stepped closer.

"What?" Roxas demanded as he glared at the man before him.

"Hmph you don't have to worry, we'll be taking care of him from here." The man chuckled as he stepped aside letting a cart/wagon come into Rox's view, on that had 'Child Services' painted on the side. In Blood red.

"No…" Rox gasped before he came forward. "You can't. I've been taking care of him."

Sora had come to the door, wondering what was happening, now staring at Roxas.

"Yeah, you've been doing a swell job too!" Rai mocked and some of the villagers laughed.

"Letting him run around town ranting like a lunatic, ya know." The villagers were now nodding and shouting but Rox only desperately looked around for help until he heard a cry from Sora, just seeing him being pulled from the house.

"No, you can't do this." He growled as he took the old man's arm squeezing it tightly, yet the said man only brushed off the boy and walked to the cart/ wagon.

"Tsk tsk tsk Poor little Rox." Roxas spun around only to meet face to face with Seifer who was now dressed a little nicer.

"Seifer, please you know I can take care of him." Rox pleaded even if it was to the older blonde it was to someone that could possibly keep Sora at his side.

"Well I could make this all go away of course if…"

"Yes?"

Seifer grinned before wrapping his arm around Rox's shoulder, making the younger blonde growl with hate.

"If you marry me." He added gazing into the angered sapphires. Rox pushed him off and spat at his feet.

"Never!" He stated and Seifer only rolled his shoulders, even though he was a little irritated.

"Fine then."

"Roxas!" Sora screamed again and cried as men three times his side was pulling him away from his home and his brother. Rox turned toward his sibling trying to stop what was happening but didn't know what to do.

"Hey Sora, tell us again, how big was this monster?" Rai suddenly joked as he placed his hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"He was huge. At least 12 feet tall. No bigger." The villagers laughed and Rai shook his head before brutally patting Sora on the head.

"You don't get much more loony than that." Rox suddenly ran into the house, determined to find something that would prove what his brother said.

"Rox use this." The blonde turned around and Ven was on the bedside table smiling and pushed the magic mirror a little closer.

"Would you just take away him away already?" Seifer growled and rolled his eyes. Sora began to cry as the men grabbed him from all sides.

"My Brother is NOT crazy, I can prove it!" Roxas suddenly screamed, everyone freezing before turning to look at him as he stood on his top stair of the porch.

"Show me Axel!" He ordered to the mirror and the glass glowed and blazed brightly once more but now showed the red beast in the castle.

"Is it dangerous?" One of the women asked but Rox jumped from his porch holding the mirror close.

"No, no, he wouldn't hurt anyone. I know he looks mean, but please believe me when I say he is really kind and gen-"

"If I didn't know it I would say that you had feelings for this horrid monster." Seifer cut off the blonde sibling gripping his shoulders tightly and snatching the mirror from him. Rox pushed away from him and glared.

"He isn't a monster. You are." He spat again but hissed as the older teen grabbed his wrist.

"He is just as crazy as his brother. Bring Sora!" Seifer commanded and the men took Sora in their hands again, making the poor boy even more scared.

"This beast will kill us all if we don't do something. We are not safe until he is dead and his head is mounted on the tavern's wall! I say we kill the Beast!" The beanie boy then screamed and the men villagers immediately cheered in support.

"No, I won't let you." Rox said as he tried to pull away from the older blonde but was suddenly thrown into his wine cellar and turned just in time to catch Sora, who was also thrown in.

"Well we can't have you getting there before us and warning this 'kind and gentle' monster now can we?" Seifer winked before closing the doors and locking it tightly.

"No! Let us out!"

"Come on men! To the Castle! Let's kill the beast!" The men with Seifer leading the way began their long journey into the woods, collecting a large tree trunk on the way and heading straight to the castle.

-

In said castle the servants were just waiting for the curse to become final now, and also blaming all of it on Rox.

"It would have been better in he had never shown up." Vexen hissed as he crossed his arms, and glared at nothing in particular.

"Yes, it would have been-"

"Oh no!" Namine gasped as she was perched on the window gazing at the walkway to the front doors.

"What is it?" Lexeaus asked as he and Vexen came to the window.

"Invaders!"

"Intruders!"

"And the mirror! They have the mirror!" Namine pointed out as she noticed Seifer marching ahead of the others with the glowing mirror on his side.

"Warn the master, if they want a fight they will get one!"

-

"I have to get out! I have to stop them, if they get to Axe-Oh this is all my fault!" Rox was about to cry as he desperately tried to get out of the cellar but they didn't have the key so there was no way. Sora wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Roxas, we'll think of something. I promise."

Outside Ven was using all he could to get the key out of the lock. He finally used a branch and the key came out with a loud clank. He picked it up and dragged it to the cellar doors before dropping it between a crack. Rox and Sora looked down as the heard a clank and Rox gasped as he snatched up the key. He didn't ask questions just immediately ran to the door, stuck it in the lock and pushed open the doors.

"Ven!" He cried as he saw the little tea cup.

"Let's go."

-

Seifer had sneaked away from the others, who were busy fighting off the inanimate objects that which were currently trying to fight back, which was weird in his opinion, but right now he was only focusing on one thing.

Finding the monster.

He kicked open all doors he could, bow at the ready every time. But it wasn't until he came to the door at the end of the hall, which was left wide open, did he smirk and raise the bow completely aiming it straight at the redhead's back.

Axel looked up for he had heard the man stepped in but couldn't care less. He just wanted all of it to end, for Rox was gone, so what point was there…

The arrow flew from Seifer's hand, embedding itself deep within Axe's shoulder, making the giant beast roar with agony, trying desperately to remove the source. The blonde hunter only smirked before coming straight up to Axel and kicking him square in the chest, causing red to fall backwards smashing the window and falling upon the balcony. The rain poured around them as Seifer kicked the beast in the stomach some more.

"Get up!" He ordered as he continued to torture the monster in forms he could succeed with. No matter what he did though, Axel would only whimper and look away refusing to fight back.

"What's wrong with you, beast!?" Seifer laughed as he gave a forceful kick to the red creature, sending him to a part of the roof that was flat for statues to rest upon.

"Too kind and gentle, right?"

Seifer then broke a part of a statue's arm off, it becoming a club type weapon and he came forward toward the monster, planning to bash it's head in, once and for all. Axel only laid there, he wanted the pain to end so why not let this be the way.

"Axel!?" A voice screamed and Axel's eyes snapped open when he recognized the voice. He looked down toward the bridge and saw Roxas on his horse with his brother right behind him in the saddle. Rox stared up at the roof at Axel and Seifer, who was about to strike the red beast on the head.

"Seifer! Stop!"

Rox had no need to fear though for when the blonde was about to bring the club down a large paw reached out and took a hold of the stone weapon. A larger roar echoed through the air and Seifer almost became afraid as Axel stood to his full height and coming straight towards him.

Seifer just backed up though and was trying to get a hit on the beast but Axel wouldn't have it.

-

"Sky, yahh." Roxas called as he took the reins of his horse again and made Sky run forward. Sora clutched tightly to his waist as the horse suddenly charged through the doors. Then Rox wasted no time jumping from the back of the animal and running across the entrance way of the foyer.

He climbed the stairs as fast as he could and ran even faster, just praying he could make it in time. He had to make it in time.

-

"PUT Me Down!" Seifer begged and pleaded as he was now being held over the edge of the roof by a angered red beast. Axel growled deeply and if he was to let go the blonde would fall to his death.

"Please! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!?" Seifer's screams were almost blocked out by the lighting the clashed aside the enemies but Axel suddenly brought the blonde back to the roof and just glared at him.

"Get out." He said plainly but strictly before shoving the human against the roof.

"Axel!?" Roxas screamed again and looked everywhere for the red creature, finally seeing him only so far below.

"Rox…" Axe almost smiled as he began to climb back up to the balcony of his room and gently held the outstretched hand that had reached for him. He grabbed onto the railing as his other hand moved against Rox's cheek.

"You came back…"

Rox smiled as he moved both of his hand up to the paw that was near his skin. He eased his cheek more into the warm fur and feeling as if he could cry. He had-

Axel suddenly roared out as loud as ever and Rox almost screamed as he could see a dagger sticking out of the side of Axe. Seifer laughed loudly and of course with no care at all jerked the metal out of the beast and was about to bring it down again. But when Axe had roared he had let go of the balcony railing so he had leaned backwards, this caused Seifer to lose his gripping and so he fell, the darkness hiding his demise.

Axe was still leaning back but Rox reached forward and quickly pulled the red creature over the railing before gently laying him against the balcony floor. He leaned over the coughing Axe and stroked some of the blazing red fur. He smiled though when he could finally see the emeralds he adored again.

"You-You came back…"

"Of course I came back. I had to stop them. I couldn't let you…I should have ran quicker." Rox only whimpered as he could only stare at Axe's hurt expression, knowing it wasn't emotional hurt but still.

Axe's eyes were drooping just a little and his breath was becoming raspy.

"…it's…it's better this…" Rox shook his head and wouldn't let Axe finish for he stroked the damp fur, it had stopped raining, and leaned a little closer. He couldn't ignore the small gasps Axel had to do between each word.

"No, it's going to be alright. I'm here now. I'm here to stay with you now. Everything will be okay." Roxas whispered and held onto Axe's fur a little tighter. The red creature only barely smiled again his paw raising up to the blonde's cheek now gazing at Rox with all his might.

"At least…I-I got to see you…again…righ…" Rox held the paw against his skin before pressing it more against it. He looked down only to see the emeralds close and he could feel the paw go limb.

"No!…No, please. You can't me alone now!" Roxas sobbed as he clutched onto Axel with all his strength. His tears mixing in with the rain that had picked back up again.

"I love you." He only whispered yet meant it with all his heart. And right after he whispered that single sentence the rose had completely wilted, the last petal fell, and the servants knew it was just their end.

The rain was the only thing making noise, besides Rox's sobs but what no one was aware of was how it suddenly changed. Instead of water, large beams fell from up high in colors of all kinds, mostly happy ones like pinks and yellows.

More and more fell and finally Roxas realized what was happening, yet he didn't understand what they could mean or why they were there. Though when a fog thick as peanut butter started to form, literally out of nowhere, around Axel's body Rox quickly moved away, clutching his brown cape around him.

His eyes going wide as Axe's body rose into the air.

It seemed as if the red creature was still not alive but his body was glowing and moving. A arm had moved out to his side before a brilliant light burst from the finger tips only seconds later to cover the entire arm and once it disappeared there was no fur, no claws, only a human hand.

The same with a leg that was straight out from Axe's floating body. It was forming and changing as another light shone right at the toes as soon as the entire leg became that of a humans too, again with no longer hairy or claws the size of a mountain lions.

The a grand wind blew around Axel's face, his fur going in the direction of the wind before he twisted around and the same light covered his entire face as it then seemed to all melt away. The fangs disappearing the fur, snot, pointy ears, everything. It only left behind a slender face with two small upside down teardrops upon each cheek and a absolute wild halo of spiky blazing red hair.

Rox didn't know what to do as the body was gently set against the balcony floor once more. He was reaching out his hand but once the body once moved and stirred he jerked his hand back and scooted away some more.

The figure rose to it's feet rising it's hands in front of it's face for a moment before spinning around toward the blonde. Now Rox was indeed somewhat afraid but this figure before him was truly beautiful. He was rather handsome, shinning emeralds standing out more than anything. He was wearing the same outfit Axel had been wearing, a white shirt with long sleeves and black trousers, but could this really be his Axel.

The figure gripped his chest for a moment before a smile broke out upon his face.

"Roxas…" The man then came forward taking Rox's hands in his own and gazing into the sapphires of the teen. "…It's me."

Rox didn't know what to think for a moment, but he slowly moved his hand up to the redhead's cheek and stared more into the emeralds, now seeing what he knew to only be one person.

"It is you…" He gasped and smiled happily as it was true, his Axel was alive. The two moved closer together. Roxas throwing his arms around the redhead, who gently cupped the blonde's chin letting the two meet together and sharing there last first deep kiss.

Fireworks exploded around them and the servants changed back, as did the entire castle. Only a not so long time after that everyone gathered into the again polished ballroom, celebrating their brains out as the happy couple danced and kissed in the middle of the dance floor.

Namine sighed as she could hear Vexen and Lexeaus go at it for the millionth time but only smiled as she noticed Sora standing by her. Ven was also by her, standing on her right. Sora smiled at them seeing that they were around his age and knowing that over time they would be good friends.

"Hey, sis, I don't have to sleep in the cupboard anymore, right?" Namine only laughed at her brother's innocence and lightly ruffled Ven's hair making him whine, which in turn caused Sora to laugh.

Axel and Roxas swayed to and fro on the dance floor, eyes never wandering from each other and the loving pouring from one to the other. They loved each other, they didn't need to say it to one another because they could plainly see it. Anyone could plainly see it. But they leaned together again and shared a quick kiss, one that would be only a small one for the countless ones to come.

~The End.

* * *

Please R&R.  
Actual title 'Little Makeover of Beauty and the Beast AkuRoku'  
Yes just like the title says this is my own little makeover of Beauty and the Beast.  
It's really funny actually, cause one girl in my english class, which is 2nd bloke, simply said mirror and *bam!*  
The next thing I know I'm half way through a peice of paper with an AkuRoku version of Beauty and the Beast. So yeah. It's amazing what inspires me.  
Anyway I hope you all enjoy And the thing about this one is this:  
Sora is only 16 while Roxas is 17, Axel is 20, but the way Sora got captured by Axel is that Sora was on his way to visit their cousin Riku who is 19. The reason I am mentioning ages is because since Roxas and Sora don't have parents the villagers think that Sora should be taken away to a orphanage cause Rox is too young to care for Sora himself. The 'Child Services' cart transport kids to said orphanage. So over the years in the village Rox has proven he could take care of Sora so the villagers don't say anything.  
Thats the story!  
I hope you enjoy!

And that old man is Xehanort from Birth by Sleep, yeah that old and wrinkly one. Hehe

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST NOR THE SQUARE ENIX CHARACTERS THIS IS JUST A MAKE OVER AND THAT IS ALL! ALL I OWN IS THE SMALL IDEAS THAT ARE DIFFERENT IN THE STORY!? THAT IS ALL, GOT IT MEMORIZED!?  
**~Bye XD


End file.
